falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Talons
Talons are a faction in Fallout: Equestria. Background Talons are a faction of griffon mercenaries that have been around since the days of the war. While some Talons have taken up Red Eye's contract, others have broken off into independent companies. Gawd's Talons are the largest organized subgroup in the Equestrian Wasteland, collecting any Talons who are not currently under contract. Red Eye's Talons is a Talon contracted by Red Eye]] Red Eye employs a large number of Griffins as guards, slavers and soldiers. His chief enforcer is Stern , whom Red Eye seems to consider a valuable asset. He was willing to trade Littlepip and Xenith for her release. After Stern was captured by Littlepip's companions. Gawd's Talons Gawd's Talons are a mercenary company of griffons led by Gawdyna Grimfeathers. While the Talons have been around since the days of the war, Gawd prides herself on her team's devotion to the contract and the caps, in that order. Once accepted, a contract cannot be abandonded or bought out. Should a mercenary attempt to do so, they will be executed on the spot. Gawd's Talons are elite fighters and have proven to be very valuable allies to Littlepip. After being introduced by Gawd herself in Chapter 10, the group has aided Littlepip during the counterattack on Stable 2 and the Enclave attack on New Appleloosa. Ditzy Doo has also hired one of the mercenaries to act as a bodygaurd for herself and Silver Bell. Despite her claiming not to play politics, Gawd's Talons seem to be more good than bad, accepting contracts that usually work in Littlepip's favor. Blackwing's Talons Blackwing's Talons are a griffon mercenary company led by Blackwing. Following the completion of Chief Grim Star's contract to exterminate the ghouls trying to gain entrance to Tenpony Tower. The company manages to get trapped on the roof of Horseshoe Tower by alicorns. After being rescued by Littlepip, Blackwing and her mercs join up with Gawd and later come to Stable 2's aid when the Fillydelphia Steel Rangers attack. Blackwing and her mercenaries assist in activating Celestia One, by clearing the clouds above Tenpony tower allowing the Megaspell chamber to charge. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Talons in other stories Talon Companies Organised groups of Griffin Talons that act as mercenary companies all across Equestria. Obsidian Equestria The Talons of Obsidian Equestria, shortened to Obsidian EQ, are one of three major factions that maintain a forced peace in Buckston, they are lead by the talon Razorbeak. Firewing's Talons The Firewing's Talons are a talon company that have set up a base, inside of an old complex which they have fortified and armed with heavy weaponry. Their headquarters lies between Happy Hills and Laughterville. They are currently lead by the griffin, Thundercane and notably employ pony mercenaries as well as griffin mercenaries. Independent Talons Independent Griffins who hire out their services. Not affiliated with any larger talon faction. Ashred Ashred works as an independent mercenary, offering his services to ponies around Hornsmith. He works for whoever he gives his contract to, until the terms of the contract are fulfilled. He is a companion of Ripple, who shares a goal of killing the leader of Neighwhere, Hate. Henrietta Firebright Henrietta, prefering to be called "Henry" for short, is presumably the last of the Firebright Talon family. Henrietta and her family have been in conflict with larger Talon factions for generations. Henry works as a mercenary along Route 52, continually on the move to avoid conflict with other Talons. She is a friend of Puppysmiles, who she comes to see like a little sister. Carrion The ghoul Griffin has been working as a Talon since before the war. He works normally as a bouncer for the ghoul, Ahuizotal. He was sent to Hightower Prison with Blackjack, under his masters orders, to loot the cell of the infamous pre-war criminal, The Kingpin. Afterwards, he was freed from his contract with Ahuizotal by Blackjack who bought his contract, by which he then proceeded to kill his former employer under. Behind the Scenes The Talons in Fallout: Equestria are loosely based on the Talon Company mercenaries in Fallout 3. Blackwing's Talons and their predicament are reminiscent of Reilly's Rangers in Fallout 3, who end up trapped on top of a hotel by mutants. Category:Factions Category:Griffin Gallery TalonsSymbol.png|Talons faction symbol by Cazra|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cazra/art/FoE-faction-symbol-Talons-807496780 Stern.jpg Talons.png